One Last Time
by Fraulein Lissy
Summary: AU. The Jedi defeated Palpatine and Padme and Anakin kept their love a secret. Now, six years later, one of Palpatine's old followers bombed the ship that Anakin is on. He calls her one last time. Warning: Character Deaths.


**Star Wars belongs to Disney and the song in italics is One Last Time by Dusty Drake.**

* * *

Padme Amidala Skywalker held her children close as they watched the HoloNet waiting for some news. Her secret husband, Anakin Skywalker, was heading straight for the system's sun with a company of his troops. The twilk newscaster came on. She said that all was gone, that the Hero with No Fear wasn't coming home, that the men could make one last call. She heard her commlink go off, she didn't care that the Jedi would know everything.

_When she picked up the commlink, his voice came on the line_ . "Hey, Angel."

_She said, "This can't be happening." An' tears fell from her eyes. _She heard her voice on the HoloNet; she knew that everyone would know. _She said, "What am I supposed to do? I can't handle losin' you." _

_He said, "I just had to call to say goodbye. One last time." _He said, "Can I talk to the kids?" Padme gave it to them, trying hold the tears from her eyes.

Luke asked, "Dad, are you going to die? Are you never coming back?"

Anakin wiped a tear away, he said, "I'll be there always, take care of your brother and sister. Listen to your mom. Take care of her too. Never give in to what's bad. I love you."

Leia asked, "Daddy, will it hurt? I'm sorry for being bad."

He said, "Princess, I don't think so. You were the best daughter I could have. I wish I could be there to see you get married, to see your first baby. Just know that I'll be there."

Padme came back on, she said, "Ani, why is this happening? You were supposed to stay with me. 'Till death do us part' has come too soon." She started, remembering. "What about the baby? He'll never know you, only me. Why is this happening to us?"

_He said, "There are some things in this life that are out of our control. Like who we fall in love with and when it's time to go…"_

Back in the Jedi Temple, the council stood around, wondering how this happened, why they never knew. Obi-Wan clung to every last word that Anakin said. He should have known that they were married, that it wasn't some fluke that both of the twins were Force-sensetive. He used their bond to tell Anakin that he would look after her and the kids. He felt his former Padawan's gratitude and felt the first tear flow down his cheek.

_She said, "What about the plans we had?" _ They heard crackling. _He said, "This connection's gettin' bad. Now c'mon baby, let me hear you smile . One last time."_

_She started to apologize for all the things that she'd done wrong . She said, "I would have loved you better if only I'd known."_

_He said, "You were the perfect wife . Promise me you'll go on with your life." She said, "The children won't understand" He said, "Tell 'em daddy loves 'em and be strong. Whoa!" _

Padme screamed, "Anakin!"

_And he said, "Honey, I've gotta go." She said, "Don't you dare hang up . There's so many things I need to say . I love you so much."_

_It was almost like she felt him leave . She cried out, "Can you still hear me, _Ani_?" She fell down on the kitchen floor when the signal died . As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive, one last time…_

Several months later, Padme was in pain. Obi-Wan was holding her hand, but it wasn't the same. She cried out for her Ani, but he could only look down and pray for the pain to go away. The baby finally came. She held him in her arms. He had her brown hair but she couldn't see his eyes. Obi-Wan leaned over them, he asked, "What will you name him?" Padme was about to say when she saw the baby's eyes. They were a bright blue more like _His _then Luke's, so she knew what his name would be. She said with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I think he'll be Anakin, there's nothing else there could be…"

Many years later, Padme was dying. Her sons were holding her, her daughter at her feet. Then suddenly the pain left and there above her, Anakin stood. Holding out his hand with a smile on his face that made a tear slip down her cheek, One last…

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
